Elios
' ' Who is Elios? Elios originated during the pre-testing of The End, the entity created during May 19th, 2011 testing amongst the sky islands which would now be known as the corrupted lands of The Enderdragon and the End itself. The third playable dimension people excited themselves over to come, yet would they know. Elios takes the form of many, yet doesn't take any form at all. He is known as a trickster, never making a true appearance amongst the game, yet hinting at it a lot. Many would consider the factor of Elios as a hoax, something created for the imagination of others. Several notable players, such as youtube gamers have noticed these weird crashes, bugs, and others mysterious figures amongst the end when render distance is cut short. Many spot this entity through the horde of endearment, some state to see it right before beating the enderdragon when their game crashes. Another player, one who has experienced the full force of Elios amongst both dimensions returns by the name of Elios. Many states how Elios will follow said player after the enderdragon is beaten back to the normal plane, a sort of 'free passage' way through. Elios normally uses some of the anomalies powers to send through encryptions or other various hints of their presence before being freed, such as blazing trees, purple particles or blank signs across in the jungle and desert biome. The Sightings occurred from Elios are unknown, superstitious and have not been seen since the pre-alpha and June 2011. The first true sighting was recorded by the notable person to aware us of this Entity, Werew0lf. Werew0lf is an old player now, to say. After hearing rumors of such conspiracies, he decided to work his way up to the end game level without any cheats or other sorts. During his time and mission, would he gain several sightings and weird occurrences from the entity ‘Elios.’ A notable screenshot of the figure was recorded as seen on the side of the skin, the figure of the entity known as Elios. The image was enhanced and the skin was redecorated back into place and remade to perfectly fit on a much larger scales. During his time in the world called ‘Testing 24’. He spotted several animals around him taking random damage, some blocks appearing to be missing from behind him. Torches sometimes fell without the contact of water, bats and monster noises heard when no mobs or caves were under, random music and the game frequently crashed more than usual. Clearly, something was going on. As the endgame of Werew0lf’s world came closer and closer, he decided it was time to head to the nether before heading to the end. Whilst in the nether, he saw himself spawn amongst the nether fortress. Deeming himself worthy, he suspected nothing was false and everything was fine. Thus, he went on with his mining and exploration. During his exploration, he spotted the entity across the corner of his eyes near the end of the hallway towards the Netherwarts and stairs, just above staring down at the user. As he ran towards him, the entity seemed to not be there. After comparing both screenshots, we became aware it was in fact Elios. Why do we call the entity Elios? Whilst the time in the nether, we have spotted amongst the footage that silent whispers are heard, this was noticed when enhancing the damage sound of the animals when they randomly occurred without reason, causing it to state Elios. When signs were bugged, it also stated ‘Elios’. As fed up as it got, it seemed that the investigation for the user known as Werew0lf had to continue, thus he was prepared to go to the end. Whilst searching, it seemed his game crashed several times, scared. He did not wish to lose all his hard worked and earned gear for the end, thus logged off and attempted to rejoin the game. He rejoined, having everything. However, it seemed his journey cut short when he realized he was within the stronghold itself. Confused, he went through into the end to find himself in one of the towers. Above, the end dragon slowly began to drain itself from health, and when it did so and died, the endgame animations did not occur. From inside, would the glitchy piece of coding puzzle through to reveal to us the entity Elios. This is where the recording was cut and the world was deleted by itself. Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Entities